Harry Potter and the new Malfoy
by Sensual Seduction
Summary: Harry meets Malfoy's well kept secret. his sister. To Harry see seems like an angel, she even acts like an angel. But she hides a dark secret that could make the world crumble.This Story is Abandoned sorry for those who wanted to read it.
1. Harry meets an angel

Harry couldn't believe he would be stuck with the dusleys another summer. His nerves were already racking in the beginning but by the end of the summer he was ready to tear their heads off. He hadn't heard from Hermonie or Ron but he received a letter from Hedwig this mourning. Opening it he saw a letter concealed in it, it read." Harry! You wouldn't believe the news. Rumors are flying around about malfoy's sister coming to hogwarts. Now I hear she's a knock out! I can't wait to see you this year." Love Ron." Ps I still like Anna."

Harry looked at the letter and smiled. Ron had always likes Anna except Anna didn't like Ron. She looked to Ron more like a brother then a boyfriend. Harry smiled and picked up his quill to write back to Ron. "Dear Ron, how is your summer going. Mine with the dursleys has been nothing but hell. Anyway. I didn't know that malfoy had a sister and why would you say she looks like a knock out. if she looks anything like malfoy she would look like a ferret. but any way have you heard from hermione? Oh I got to go Hedwig is getting anxious. Love harry. Ps I know that you still like anna."

Harry put down his quill and eased Hedwig's temper by stroking his nose. Uncle Dursley stormed into the room. HIs face like a red turnip and his fleshy cheeks wobbling. "HARRY THERE IS SOMEONE HERE TO SEE YOU SHES A SLUTTY TRAMP WITH CURLY HAIR!" he screamed and thrashed the door closed.

"slutty? oh god I know who it is..." Harry got off of the bed and ran down the stairs. He saw the girl with her back to him. he imediately recognized her and called her name. she turned around and ran to give him a hug. "Harry its so good to see you, well come on. I'm taking you to the burrow. I have strict orders from ron." She laughed and her cheeks flushed pink.

Harry smiled and took her into his grasp." Hold on I will get my stuff tell Ron to hold his jets. I see him over there." Indeed Ron was there his foot tapping on the green grass of the lawn.

She smiled and went over to Ron. "Well I guess hes happy about leaving. God I can't wait to go to the burrow." She put her arms around ron and he chuckled weakly. she moved away. "Ron whats wrong?" she said smiling.

Ron said nothing. He put his fingers in his pockets and examined the blades of grass. Soon Harry and the crew were at digon alley. Harry met Hagrid there and caught up with Hermonie at the book store. He tapped her on the shoulder as she carefully stood there in her study. She swung around thrusting a friendly kiss unto his cheek." HARRY, great to see you." She admitted, Ron came up and grinned." Hey hermonie." Hermonie inverted her attention to ron and gave himn a quick." Hey ron." Then turned to Anna." NIce to see you all, we must must check this female malfoy out!" hermoines voice cracked with excitment.

Yeah I know she is on everybody's mind" Anna said. She turned around and saw malfoy waking into a book store with a girl clutching his robes. Anna had always had a crush on Malfoy. she liked the way he was all evil and sexy. Harry couldn't see the girl but he went in after malfoy to get a look at the female malfoy.

Harry walked in after Malfoy, leaving Ron and the rest behind. He lost track of her walking around the store for some time before he lost his concentration in a mirror. There in the mirror behind his own reflection,he would of sweared he glanced upon the image of an angel desending in it. It turned around to face the mirror, facing his eyes with her reflecting sapphire. Blonde bangs fell over soft innocent eyes, and the palest face it seemed like snow flakes took over the surface. He touched the mirror to imagine her smooth ness upon his fingers. Turning around quickly he had noticed that girl was real, and she was walking away out of the mirror and outof the store. Ron ran into harry the two collidied and fell on the ground." DID DID you see her?" Ron gasped." NO but i saw an an angel."

harry exhilerated.Ron rose an eyebrow and smirked. " Angel eh?" He turned to glance around the store quickly. I see no angel." Shes gone!" Harry shouted and grabbed ron by the shoulder." I gotta gotta see her again!"

Ron looked at him confused? "What? you'll se her again. remember who her brother is. she is going to hogwarts this year. you have all year to stare at the.... angel" Ron said with disgust. He didn't care how good looking malfoy's sister. In his mind she was still a malfoy and probably just like him. Anna on the other hand was the only one with the amount of courage to go over to her and tak to her. She tapped her on the shoulder and she turned around quickly. "Hi. I'm anna. Whats your name?" Anna said smiling. she thought she could use this girl to her advantage.she was going to get malfoy to be hers this years on way or another.

Brittany turned and smiled a smile so warm and giving anna felt a bit guilty inside just speaking to her." Hello there." She greeted her with her hand sticking out. Anna glanced down and shook it slowly then retrieved her hand back." Nice to meet you Anna I am Brittany." She tilted her head and cupped her hands infront of her small stomach. Anna gave a short look at it and a jealous rage came over her. She was to pretty, to nice, and above all, she had all the access in the world to Malfoy, then again, she did have access, and that access could be access to Anna's gateway to malfoy.

Anna smiled evily. "nice to meet you. Are yo going to hogwarts this year? there are rumors flying around that your Mal-Draco's sister. Is that true?" Anna tried to sound as if she had just ofund out about it and didn't know who she was. From the corner of her eye she could see Draco reading from a dark magic book. she so wanted to be next to him but knew that he wouldn't give her the time of day... but it was worth a try.

Brittany took hold of Anna's hand and led her over to Malfoy. Malfoy looked up at Anna his steely grey eyes falling over her curves and her breasts. Anna caught notice of this and smiled a seductive entrance." Whats this you bring me a Gryfinndor?" Malfoy asked coyly. Platinum blonde hair shining over his pearly teeth as it swung around his nose." Yes brother she is very nice." Brittany smiled allowing anna to get a full opposition infront of malfoy." I Bet sister, she quite the lady." Malfoy grinned a bit at his remark and eyed anna, his gaze cathing hers.


	2. Hermione's confrontation

Anna smiled and answered back to him slowly." Yes, I am a very nice girl." It was a whisper but Malfoy was keen enough to catch it. His grin became cocky and the sexy view that flashed in the pupils of her eyes, intrigued him." Well, my dear sister let us move on my father should be here any moment." He started to walk off watching behind his shoulder to make sure she was following. Brittany stalled for a moment, glancing back at Anna and smiling.

"Well I guess you have to go. But then again I will see you at Hogwarts... right?" Anna asked uncertain. She liked Brittany; she seemed nothing like her brother. Anna was beaming from ear to ear as she looked on her. Anna watched from the corner of his eyes Draco getting very agitated from wasting his time just sitting there and waiting for Brittany. "Brittany come on lets go. Father is waiting!" Brittany still didn't move. She stood there for a moment before answering Anna's' question

" Yes of course." Brittany laughed. Draco glanced back at Brittany thinking to himself. (Brittany your to nice, to nice sister, someday, someone will hurt you for it, and I wont be there to stop them.) he started to walk off without another word. Brittany turned away from Anna and ran after Malfoy faithfully. Harry walked to Anna's side. " That was Malfoy's sister?" His voice cracked after his next words." She's, so beautiful." He put his head down to the ground." Don't tell Ron I think so..."

Anna touched Harry's shoulder. She smiled at him. "I won't tell Ron you said that. Just as long as you don't tell Ron that I like Draco. Deal?" Anna asked with her hand out. Harry shook it and said. "Deal". Harry looked over at Anna and was about to question why she liked Malfoy before Ron came over with Hermione. "Are you two goofballs ready to leave. I want to make it home in time to eat." He put his hand on his stomach. "I'm starving." They all laughed. " Ron you are always hungry." Ron decided to play with Anna. "Always Hungry for what?" Ron asked smirking at her. He didn't notice the jealous look in Hermione's eyes. "I don't know but you wont find it with me." Anna said a little too harshly. She put her hand to her mouth. "Oh my god Ron I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to be so harsh. "Ron just turned from her and fled in the other direction.

Harry curled his eyebrows to Anna and shook his head. Hermonie put her head beneath her two hands." That was totally irrational ANNA." She muffled beneath a sob. Harry grabbed hermonie. " Hermonie stop stop what's going on."? She rose her head and glared at Anna intensely." How come he likes you your such a bitch." The words slurred from her tongue unexpectedly. Harry turned around his hands in a surrendering motion in the air." Alright this is your guys fight." He said starting to back off.

"I didn't' mean for it to come out that way I'm sorry. And maybe he would realize that you like him if you would get your nose out of a book once in a while." Anna was getting agitated. She didn't mean to say that to Ron, it just slipped out. Anna looked at Hermione and her heart crumbled. Hermione was Anna's best friend she didn't want to see her in this much heartache. "Hermione please I'm sorry. I can get you and Ron together. I promise you please forgive me. I didn't know that when I transferred here that Ron was going to like me." Anna moved closer to Hermione and put her hand on her shoulder. "If I'm forgiven can I just get a little hug."? Anna pouted humorously. "Please... I'm wewe sowry."

Hermonie shifted her eyes to Anna. She hugged Anna closely and started to cry." HE doesn't like me why?" She asked she brushed her hair against Anna's cheek." IS it because I am ugly, hey maybe I can start to look better, do you think I am ugly? "

"No of course not you look better then I do. He just hasn't noticed you yet and I can get him to. With the right amount of flashy clothing." Anna held hermione close and looked at Harry. "Harry tell me the truth. Would you go for Hermione? I know that you don't like her now but I know you used to." Anna held Hermione at an arms length and presented her to Harry. Harry hadn't noticed it before but she did have a very cute petite figure. She had curves and her body was skinny and toned.

Harry smirked. He never had judged Hermonie this way." Um," His glasses tilted a bit Hermonie shot him that look (Say no and I kill you.)

"Yes Hermione I would go for you." Anna smiled and looked at Hermione. "See I told you that you have a figure to die for." Hermione then felt self-conscious. She looked down at herself and then back at Anna. "Yeah but I'm small compared to you. You've got these humongo jungos and I have these little mosquito bites" Anna laughed and looked at Hermione. "Trust me that you have a great and perfect figure just the way you are and I wouldn't change that." Anna saw Hermione Smile through her tears. Harry took each girl and put his one arm around each of her waists. The two girls giggled and walked back to the leaky Cauldron.


	3. Two voices of Parsel Tongue

Chapter 3

**Two voices, of Parsel Tongue**

The time they had arrived at the Hogwarts station, Harry had noticed Ron was acting a bit strange, he kept his head away from his view and kept turning it towards the scenery that flew by. Harry cringed when he saw Anna enter, she brought alone Hermonie who sat down with a book curled up in her lap, her brown curls relaxing on the crevices of her arms. Anna found herself interested in the sound of clicking the train made and rested her head on the seat, feeling her body jingle underneath the train's aggression.

" So mate what you think of the new weasel?" Ron asked with a harsh tone, his lower lip curling, his brows furrowed underneath their red complexion.

" Think?" Harry asked dumbfounded.

" Yeah, think mate?" Ron answered back, keeping Harry away from the opportunity to escape his question.

" Uh, she's, cute, but she's still Malfoy's sister which probably makes her a deceiving snit." He answered. Ron's face lifted with that remarked, like a child does after receiving what he wants. Anna rose from her position, speaking slowly and considering the fact, she had just befriended these two, being that she was a transfer, less that half a year ago, from New York City, and they had been friends since first year. Hermonie was about the only thing that even granted her permission to be friends with the two boys, and Anna had only become friends with them so that Ron could get closer to Hermonie, since Hermonie never had it in her to ask him herself.

" Now that's not true, I talked to her she's quite nice." Anna admitted. She shot Ron a rough glance.

Ron snipped back at her.

" Nice, Oh, Nice, Or is she nice cause you want to get your hands on Malfoy? Huh?" He asked and stood up his robs falling over his exposed knees.

" If you like Malfoy that much, why didn't you ask the hat to put you into the scum house Slytherins?" He asked her, his fists clenched up and an expression came to his face Anna had never seen in the past six months she had known him. An expression of anger.

Anna didn't say anything. She liked Ron, like a brother, and his words did hurt her deep inside, but Anna was always the type to show anger instead of her true feelings. She gripped her hair and picked up a book that was lying next to Hermoine's leg. Hermoine glanced up from her readings, her eyes focusing on Anna's next move.

" Anna, Anna, stop!" She said gripping her fist.

" Stay out of this book worm." Ron snapped.

Hermoine shot him a deathly gaze.

" Your so inconsiderate!" She blurted to him. Now his anger had inverted to Hermonie.

" Well, your always getting in my way Hermonie!"

" NO! I don't!" She yelled back.

Anna seized Ron's open position and thrusted the book at Ron's head. It bounced off the tip of his red bangs and he stumbled backwards. His body fell back into the seat and he clasped his head with one of his hands.

" What in bloody hell?" He asked looking at Anna from underneath his caressing fingers.

Anna leaned over her lips pursed for her next words.

" You, bloody hell! You, You, mock me for liking Malfoy... but then you like me... and what's to top it... you yell at the only girl who likes you... and... you treat her likes she's invisible... you know what you don't deserve her one bit!" Anna said she punched the side of the train and trotted out of the cart, into another cart.

Hermoine fell to the seat and hid her face from Ron's view. She felt an overwhelming knot coming in her throat, and tears, hot and sticky, starting to form around her eye lashes.

Harry had kept his mouth shut the whole time, converting his attention from each fight and then finding ways to exclude his aggravation by trying to wine their voices out. When the fight had stopped he walked up to Hermonie putting his hand on her shoulder.

" Hermonie," He whispered. Ron turned his head trying to ease his anger and then walked out of the opposite cart side .Once Hermonie and Harry were alone, Hermoine faced him with tear shedded eyes.

Anna had entered the next cart seeing Brittany there. Her arms balanced on the train's beam. Her feet curled underneath her on the seat, and her face directing itself outside to the moving mountains. Malfoy sat there his hands spread out across the top of the seat, and his feet stretched out infront of him.

" What an interesting brawl." Malfoy snickered. An echo of snickers followed by Crab and Goyle. Brittany turned from her speculations and sat upright on the train seat.

" Were you fighting?" She asked in that sweet innocent voice.

Anna nodded and Malfoy grinned again.

" Why are you here Gryfinndor?" He asked in a sarcastic tone. Anna's heart sunk in her chest and she tried her hardest not to stare at his defined face and entrancing eyes.

" I, uh," Brittany sensed her lack of words and jumped up clapping her hands infront of her.

" I asked her to come talk to me brother." She said cheerfully dragging Anna aside.

Anna followed Brittany to the side and glanced at her thankfully.

" Hey thanks, it looked like he was going to eat me alive back there." Anna giggled.

" That's my brother, he's always out to get a Gryfinndor." She said her fingers mounting on her soft lips. She let a smile come across her face. Anna had never encountered something, so pure, and soft, it seemed you could melt your own misery when you talked to her.

" You really like my brother don't you." Brittany asked she crossed her hands behind her back and learned forwards so her blonde waves fell over her shoulders.

Anna blushed and rubbed the back of her head.

" Yes." She admitted and walked into the next cart. Brittany assumed to follow but heard Malfoy's booming voice.

" Sister where are you going! Don't even think about going in there with the mud bloods and Potter." He suppressed his rage, he never liked to yell at her, but he didn't want her among those type of people, but he knew, that being Brittany, she would defy him anyway. She smiled and ran into the next cart. Ron and Harry gave her evil looks. She back up looking at them scared. Hermonie cringed, and a disruption from the lights took place. A flicker it seemed, and the lanterns swung heavily in the air. A silence came over the whole train. Hermonie shot to Harry.

" Is it dementors?" She asked shakily. Harry started to back away trying to analyze the situation.

" Dementors?" Brittany and Anna asked at the same time.

Hermonie filled them in with a quick technical sentence.

" Dementors guard the Azkaban prison, around Harry's third year they attacked him by trying to give him the kiss, which steals all the happiness that one has. They attacked Harry on this train when it stopped like this."

Brittany looked at Harry. Her eyes jumped, this was the Harry she had heard so much of from her brother. The famous Harry Potter. Although everything she had heard was bad, upon looking at him she got a sense of interest in his looks, but she hid them with the self rage of who he was towards her brother.

A sound penetrated the whole train, it shook and muffled throughout everyone's body.Like a slick mist of fog, chilling, and cooling. It whispered in hisses and started in a slow tone, and nestled into a loud adjoining hiss throughout the corner of Harry's cart. Harry found himself leaping away from the sound. Hermoine and Ron caught him by his arms and hid in the corner. Anna watched with amazement, this sound was so close, so close it seemed deathly near.

" Voldemort." Harry hissed with no hesitation.

" He is saying... saying... that there is another here."

" Another what Harry?" Ron whimpered.

" I don't know." Harry seemed shocked, and the train rumbled again as it begun to move. The light flickered back on, blinding the whole group, as they covered their eyes fastly.

Brittany was lying on the floor unconscious. Her face pale white, and her lungs wheezing for air. Her body seemed limped and unable to move.

Anna ran over to her holding her head in her hands.

" I heard, two people talking, two, not one, there isn't anyone I know that knows parsel tongue but me and Voldemort." Harry recited to himself.

Hermonie looked at Harry suspiciously until her gaze turned to Malfoy who busted into the cart. His face went into rage when he saw her lying in a deathly trance in Anna's arms. He smacked her aside and took Brittany into his own procession.

" What gives you the god forsaken right to touch her!" He shouted. Harry stood up defending Anna's sake as she hid behind him remembering the smack of her cheek like a horror movie role-play scene over and over. Her face in shock pose.

" Move aside Potter!" Malfoy grunted.

" The train stopped she fell over!" he shouted back. He wanted to hit Malfoy, but he kept his anger back, because he had his sister in his arms, and Harry would never hurt a girl, even if she was a Malfoy.

"Potter watch yourself this year." Malfoy sneered. Crab and Goyle helped them bring Brittany away into the next cart


	4. Harry's Dream

Chapter 4

Harry's Dream

Brittany was finding herself lost in a dream she could hear voices unlike any other. It sounded like a serpent that was so close yet so far away at the same time. She could feel someone's hands on her arms, trying to shake her awake. Brittany opened her eyes slowly and her eyes descended on Draco's stormy-gray eyes. She bit her lip as she look up at him, knowing that she was in trouble.

"Brittany what the hell happened in there? I have strict orders from father to keep you safe and sound for…" Draco couldn't finish his sentence finding himself tearing up from just the thought. Brittany immediately sat up and held on to Draco's shoulder. Brittany was the only girl that Draco could get close to. She may have been his sister but she was still the only female that he loved. He didn't even love his own mother the way he loved her. She was his life to him.

"Draco I don't know what happened I just fainted. I heard a weird voice and I just happened to faint from it. Really I'm quite alright, I promise you." Brittany put on a brave face for him and hid her fear from him completely. Draco leaned over and hugged Brittany tightly. "I love you Draco." Brittany giggled and tried to get him to say those exact words back to her. He would never say those words to her. Just saying that "you know how I feel," or "Yeah you too." But to her it just wasn't the same.

"Yeah you too." There it was again his infamous answer that always drove her insane. Brittany rested her head against his chest and closed her eyes. Within minutes she was fast asleep.

In the other cart Anna was sitting in the corner and staring out the window. Ron still hadn't forgiven her for what she had said to him. Harry and Hermione were sitting opposite the two of them. Ron was on one side and Anna was on the other. Harry knew that Ron was upset, but what Anna had said was right. The things he wanted couldn't be found in Anna. He didn't notice that Hermione had always been there for him. Ever since Anna had transferred to Hogwarts from NYC, Ron treated Hermione like she had never existed. He had no idea of the effect that this had on Hermione.

Harry stood and sat next to Anna. He put his hand on hers in a friendly gesture. Anna turned to him and smiled. Anna was always very close to Harry even when she was just considered the new girl.

"Anna when are you going to apologize to Ron?" Harry was trying to get something out of her.

"When he realizes that I don't want him and he needs to stop while he's ahead. He doesn't even notice that Hermione is right there under his nose practically ready to throw herself at him. You know what Harry, he isn't going to notice until she is finally gone and away from him. Then he'll begin to realize what and ass he is." Anna continued to look out the window. Harry knew that he wasn't going to get anything out her so he decided to back off.

Ron on the other hand had heard every word and was wondering what she had said. She was probably right but he wasn't about to admit that he was wrong. He knew that Hermione had liked him for a while but he still went for Anna either way. As he sat there he looked over at Hermione who had her nose stuck in a book. That was why he never went after her she always seemed to busy in her studies to be interested in him.

Harry sat there wondering what he had just heard. The very thought made his mind go blank and his body cringe. He wasn't afraid he was just worried that maybe Voldermort had come back again. Harry decided to leave the train cart and went all the way to the back of the train to find a private one. He closed the doors leading to the cart and sat in silence for a few moments.

"How is it that after every time I try and defeat him he just ends up coming back to find me? I mean I know I'm supposed to defeat him but why can't I just get a break?" Harry stood up and punched the train wall. His fingers began to pulse but he ignored it.

"You know you really shouldn't hit things like that." Harry turned around and saw her again. It was the angel that he had seen in the store window. He thought that even with her hair a mess and her makeup a little smudged that she looked beautiful. She walked over to him and touched his hand. She looked down and could see the blood flow from the gashes on his knuckles. She brought out a tissue from her pocket and wiped the blood away from his fingers.

"You seem to have quite a temper there. I was just outside listening to your conversation with your self." She smiled and Harry took his hand back with a quite thanks. He wasn't in the mood right now to talk to her but she looked ready to have a full on conversation. He turned his back on her crossing his arms over his chest.

"What are you doing here… female Malfoy." He emphasized on the name Malfoy. He didn't want to be cruel to her but he knew that she was a Malfoy. To Harry that was all that mattered. For some reason his words hurt her. They struck a nerve that she never knew she had.

"I was only trying to help you! I am sorry if I did anything wrong. I just thought that you needed help and I came in to help you." Brittany was going towards Harry and she put her hand on his shoulder. Harry immediately moved away from her touch.

"Don't you dare touch me! I don't need help from the likes of a Malfoy." Brittany began to lose control of her emotions. She stood right in front of him and her palm made contact with his cheek.

"You don't have to act like a prick you know. The fact that I'm a Malfoy has nothing to do with trying to help you. I know that you hate my brother but that is no reason to take it out on me." Brittany was about to run away but when she turned he caught her arm and pulled her against him.

"I didn't tell you to leave." Brittany was about to answer him when Harry crushed his lips on hers. Brittany was surprised and it took a while for her to respond. Harry let go of her arm and wrapped his arms around her waist. Her lips were soft and comforting.

In her mind Brittany knew what she was doing was wrong. Why am I doing this? Why am I letting this go on? He is supposed to be my one great enemy. Brittany rejected the voices in her mind and kissed Harry back with ease.

Harry let her go and touched his own lips. He had never kissed a girl like that before. Brittany on the other hand turned and fled from his, her face going pink and her mind screaming that she was in deep trouble if any one found out.

Brittany ran back to Malfoy's cart and sat down next to him. He was talking to his goons Crabbe and Goyle. Malfoy noticed her walk in and looked over to her. He could see a huge smile on her face and her hands clasped together in her lap. This was the way Brittany always was so he decided to disregard her expression.

Harry on the other hand was experiencing unbearable pain. He could feel his scar burn white-hot and blood flow down his cheek. He felt his legs unable to move so he got down on his hands and knees and crawled away to his friends cart. Harry could feel himself getting weaker and weaker as his body moved.

Anna was the first one to notice Harry come into the room. She quickly went to him and laid him down on his back.

"Harry what happened to you?" She lifted him on to the seat with Ron's help. She sat down and put his head in her lap. Ron and Hermione were kneeling before the two of them. Hermione was holding onto Harry's hand and she knew why Harry was in so much pain. You-know-who was near and that could only mean danger for the three of them. Anna was wiping the blood away from Harry's forehead. He was clutching his forehead as his eyes began to flutter closed.

Harry felt himself get forced into a dream. He couldn't see anything but he could hear voices all around him. He focused on the voice and he could hear them perfectly.

"Have you done what I asked of you Servant?" The first voice was cold and heartless. Harry could feel the hair on the back of his neck stand on end from it.

"Yes My Lord. She is safe from harm. At the end of the year she will be coming back to you fully capable of taking the throne. The boy will watch her every move. He will let nothing happen to her. You have my word." The second voice sounded afraid and weak. He could hear a cackling laugh that sounded like it came from the first voice.

"I better have your word because if not that foolish boy will cost you your life." Harry felt himself getting his body taken over. He had no say in his next actions. He could feel just dead on hatred for everything and everybody.

Anna was pinned under Harry's body and his hands went around her throat. He was choking her and her cries of struggle were coming out frequently. Harry had pinned her to the floor with his whole body weight.

"Who are you? What is this girl of which you talk of?" Harry had yet to open his eyes and he had no idea of who was under him.

"Harry… please what are you talking about?" Anna could feel herself slowly losing consciousness. Hermione and Ron dragged Harry away from Anna. She sat up and massaged her neck delicately. She had no idea of what had come over Harry. She crunched herself into a ball and began to cry.

"Harry what the hell is wrong with you?" Harry had just woken up from Hermione's voice. She was slapping his cheeks to wake him up and it had worked. Ron was right there next to her and was shaking him. Harry sat up and he could hear cries coming from the corner. Then it suddenly hit him like a punch right to his temple. He jumped over to Anna and sat there trying to touch her. She just kept shrinking away from him. Her makeup was smearing down her face and he could see the marks on her neck. I made those marks. His mind was saying to him.

"Anna please I'm really sorry. I was just having a dream I didn't mean to do that purposely." Harry put his hand on hers and she flinched.

"Anna I was having a dream about Voldemort. I'm sorry but I thought that you were him. Please forgive me…" Harry's words trailed off. Her cries were now frequent. She threw herself into his arms and cried. He rubbed her head and tried to comfort her. Anna knew that what he was saying was true. Harry would never do something like this to her. She rested her head on his chest and tried to calm herself.

"Shh… you know that I would never hurt you." Harry kissed the top of her head and pushed her away to look into her eyes. They were red and puffy from crying. He helped her to her feet and watched as she carefully rubbed her neck. She smiled threw it all and looked at Harry.

"Harry I know-" Anna was cut off by the quick hug coming from him. He put his arms around her and Anna had never felt more comfortorble. He and Ron were like the big brothers that she had to leave in America.

"Just forgive me and don't say anything else. I'll make it up to you I promise." As Ron was watching this he could feel his temper begin to build. Just seeing them like that together made his blood boil. He ran from the cart and Anna had had seen him run away. She had more things on her plate right now that she couldn't handle. She couldn't handle Ron and his childish attitude.

"Great there goes another thing that I did to add to his list." Anna crossed her arms over her chest and hung her head.

The train had stopped and students were rushing out trying to catch up with there friends. Anna, Harry, and Hermione left the train together searching for Ron. He was nowhere to be found so they decided to get into a carriage alone. They sat there in silence. Harry could still see the hurt in Anna's eyes as she rubbed her neck. He felt guilty from what he had done. Anna was one of his best friends and he couldn't believe what he had just done.


	5. The snake in the lions pit

**Chapter 5**

**The snake in a Lion Pit**

Malfoy had taken Brittany's hand and led her down into the castle. Careful stares from other houses, fell on Brittany, and susceptive on Malfoy, as their rumors had been proven.

Malfoy took Brittany up to Professor Dumbledore's office and they both sat down on red velvet chairs. He kept bouncing his feet up and down awaiting Dumbledore, and his eyes fell on the Phoenix across the room. Malfoy got up and slowly walked to it, leaning his face towards the creature's beak.

" What kind of ferret for a bird is this?" He sneered. A lazy golden eye locked on Malfoy and it squawked in its defense at him. Brittany got up and stood by his side, shakily placing a finger on the back of its neck.

" Its a magnificent bird Draco... A phoenix... it is believed that when it dies it turns to ash, and it reborns in those ashes." She said, her sapphires falling in a curious trance with the bird's golden orbs.

Malfoy shook his head. Then moved his nose in the air.

" How wonderful." He admitted. Brittany turned to him and gave him a side ways grimace. An old voice boomed into their thoughts. It seemed sur pressed with much knowledge to Brittany's ears, and she turned to it, to highlight in her mind, who could own such knowledge.

There stood Professor Dumbledore. His gray beard shagged over golden robes. His glasses tilted on his rigged nose.

" Now young lady, come and we will sort you." He told her a mellow voice, raising his arms in the air to exhilarate the moment. Malfoy crossed his arms and his hair swung infront of his eyes, which seemed to turn to a dark blue, mimicking Brittany's sapphire like eyes.

" Why, Dumbledore we know what house..." He began his agitation for the old man was brinking. What a dumb nit wit! Malfoy stammered in his head. He knew very well the house that she belonged to, and her father, well that should give the old hag a clue.

Dumbledore rose his hands to Malfoy.

" Young boy, the hat must decide, it is Hogwart's rules! Do abide by them my young student. Sit down Brittany, we will sort you." He said switching his glance to Brittany. Brittany smiled and sat down on the velvet chair. She squiggled a bit to get comfortable, for some reason her heart was beating against her chest rapidly.

Dumbledore placed the hat on her head. The hat immediately came to life, its frowns and exclamatory expressions.

" This one is pure of heart, no deceiving thoughts, no sneaky ambitions." The hat recited to itself.

Malfoy gave the hat a stern glance.

" She belongs in Slytherins, give it a break."

The hat looked up to Malfoy.

" I would beg to differ young Malfoy. Her heart does not have the same motives as a Slytherin. Her heart, seems to be brave, loyal, Ah, yes, I got it perfect!" The hat exclaimed. Malfoy's eyes widened in his surprise, as his conscious foretold him Brittany's fate.

" Gryfinndor!" The hat rang in the air. Dumbledore gave a little smile and clapped his hands together before removing the hat. Malfoy's rage came forth. He slammed the edge of Dumbledore's desk.

" YOU CANT DO THIS!" He mourned. His fist clenching and his lips tensing.

" I very well can." Dumbledore answered, his patience growing slender.

" MY FATHER WILL HEAR OF THIS DUMBLEDORE." Malfoy boomed and exited the office. Brittany was left sitting there facing Dumbledore.

" Your brother is a handful, but an ambitious heart." He said to Brittany. Brittany nodded and giggled.

" Yes."

" I am sorry, but it is rules." Dumbledore admitted.

" Yes, that I understand, but I fear the Gryfinndors will not accept me to well." She said hiding her face.

" They will treat you perfectly fine dear child." He said putting a finger under her chin., his glasses fell to the edge of his nose.

" Keep smiling like an angel, and I am sure they will see you mean them no harm." He said and removed his hand, pacing towards the Phoenix.

" Now tell me, why has your father kept you from school, until the last year?" He asked.

" He home schooled me because... my father um, well, thought it was best for me, because he feared that I would be placed in Gryfinndor, and ruin the family line. I begged him, begged him, to let me come this year, I did not want to grow up without ever seeing this wonderful school." She said.

Dumbledore smiled. " And so you did break the line, did you not young girl, you are quite something else, a special child, that comes rarely to set foot on these grounds, you remind me much of Harry Potter." Brittany squeezed her lips and her eyes widened. Her face went into flames, and the tip of her tongue started to go hot.

" I hope I did not offend you, by comparing him to you, but he is a special child, one of great manners, although, unlike you, he has a fascination for trouble. You do not seem the type, but I do expect great things from you child." He said turning to Brittany, he noticed Brittany's cheeks in a rouge disposition.

" Ah, young child," He smiled, his old face crinkled up.

Brittany noticed that he understood her embarresment and she put her hand over her mouth, to hide her red cheeks.

" No, no its not like that!" Brittany said laughing.

" I am sure it is not young child." He said. He sat down in his chair getting a quill to start a short parchment.

" Well all right, go to the Gryfinndor tower Mrs. Mcgonacgal will assist you for the rest of the journey." He said, now his attention on the parchment.

Brittany bowed to him and gave him her thank you. Malfoy was awaiting Brittany outside of the room.

" I have to go now, brother." She said to him. Malfoy's anger was seeping through, she could see it and to quell it she placed one of her warm hands on his cheek.

" Please do not be mad." She said.

" I am more worried than mad! Because you are my sister, they will treat you horribly. I cannot see anyone treating you like that." He said.

Brittany smiled, her heart fluttering with the feeling of being appericated.

" Dont worry." She said removing her hand.

" If they... errr... you know who to come to, and I will teach them lions what a snake's bite can do!" He stubbornly threw at her.

Brittany pulled Malfoy close to her. Hugging him for a few seconds before letting him go.

" You will have to get use of me not being around." She said to him.

Malfoy put his eyes to the ground.

" Dont remind me." With that he turned his back on her and started to walk off.

"Draco, I love you." She said from behind his exit,

" Yea you to." He said and left. Brittany stamped her foot on the ground. Dammit! She thought. Is it so hard to say I love you to?


	6. the loney Griffindor

Chapter 6

The lonely Griffindor

Brittany descended the stairs leading to the Griffindor Tower. At the portrait of the fat lady Professor McGonagall stood waiting for her new student. Brittany greeted her with a warm smiled and clasped her hands behind her back. The fat lady was staring at Brittany. She seemed so cheerful.

"Little girl what is your name?" The fat lady asked with a curious look on her face. Brittany turned to the portrait and found herself in a trance at the moving portrait on the wall. Brittany smiled at the woman and told her her name.

"My name is Brittany Malfoy. You might know my brother Draco Malfoy." Brittany held her hands behind her back and kept bouncing on the balls of her feet. She had a proud smile on her face that went from ear to ear. The fat lady looked confused.

"A Malfoy? There had never been a Malfoy in Gryffindor in all my years here." The fat lady's eyebrows furrowed together and Brittany looked around at Professor McGonagall. She had a polite expression on her face with a small almost nonexistent smile.

"Ms.Malfoy this will be your place of living for the rest of the year. This dormitory is password protected and you can not-I repeat cannot give this password to anyone outside of your house. That includes your brother." Professor McGonagall gave her the password which was Mandrake Root and left Brittany without another word.

Brittany passed the portrait hole and went into the common room. The colors of the common room were bright and cheerful, unlike when she was told by her brother that his common room had been dark and stale. Over in the corner of the room Harry, Hermione, Anna, and Ron were huddled together talking about something in whispers. Brittany could see that Anna was getting annoyed with Hermione and Ron.

"Just because she's a Malfoy doesn't mean that I can't be friends with her. She is sweet and kind. Everything that Draco isn't. I mean honestly Ron why should you care who I want to be friends with? She isn't going to turn us over to you-know-who." Anna was standing now with her palms pressed against the table top and her face a foot away from Ron's.

"Oh so now its Draco. When did you and him get on a first name basis? Hmm? When you started to strut around him or when he began to use you as just a quick and cheap shag?" Anna stood there and backed off her eyes tearing. She sat in the chair with her arms on the table and her head resting on them. Harry went over to her and put a comforting arm around Anna.

"Ron what the hell is wrong with you? Since when do you have the right to control her life." Harry tried to calm Anna but it hadn't worked. She had been through this abuse before and to live through it again was like adding another bullet hole to her heart. Brittany immediately ran over to Anna and took her in her arms. She could tell that what Ron had said had greatly hurt Anna.

Anna picked her head up off of whoever was holding her and looked at the person. She hadn't expected Brittany to be there but she was glad that she was. She smiled weakly at her and wiped her eyes with the back of her hand.

"Brittany what are you doing here? I thought that you were with your brother." Brittany sat down next to Anna with her hand still on her shoulder. Ron had scurried away to his room. Harry was sneaking quick glances at Brittany, wondering if the kiss had meant something to her. Since they had been back at school that was the only thing that had been on his mind since. The strange voice he had heard didn't matter to him anymore. In his eyes it was either wait until Voldermort attacked or focus on something else. So he decided to focus on something else.

"I got put in to Gryffindor. I don't know why but the sorting hat said that I didn't have the makings of a Slytherin. They said I was too nice to be a Slytherin and I was't cunning and sly. Even though I'm not any of those things I would like to be with my brother." Anna smiled a little and nobody heard her say, "I'd like to be with your brother too." Anna looked at her watch and said that she needed to do something before she went to bed. She ran up to the girl's dormitories leaving a very nervous Harry with Brittany.

Harry chuckled nervously and Brittany was twirling her hair around her finger involuntarily. Brittany smiled and Harry led her over to the couch to sit down. By this time nobody was in the common room and this seemed to ease Harry's mind.

"Um…well Harry I wanted to ask you something." Brittany looked at Harry with a small smile on her face. She also had been wondering about the kiss that they had shared. She wanted to know what it meant.

"Sure go ahead. Ask away."

"Well I was wondering why you…um…kissed me? It just doesn't make sense. You were yelling at me and then kissing me." Brittany had her hands clasped in her lap and was waiting an answer. He didn't know how to answer. Instead he decided to tell her the truth.

"Well in all honesty I couldn't take you yelling at me anymore and I wanted to do it. So I figured it was the only way to basically shut you up. I'm sorry if that sounds horrible but its true." Harry took a breath of relief and looked over at Brittany. He could see that she was shocked from what he had just said.

"Oh then I guess it didn't mean anything. I mean if only did it just to…" Brittany's words were cut short as Harry's lips pressed against Brittany's. He grabbed the back of her neck harshly and pulled her closer so his lips were digging slightly into hers. Brittany was taken by surprise and didn't respond immediately. It took her alittle while just like last time to wrap her arms around his neck and pull him closer. She wasn't afraid of who would catch her this time.

He pushed her back against the couch with his hands on each side of her head in order to hold his weight off of her body. Her lips felt soft and tasted sweet like strawberries. He pried her lips open and when his tongue hit the roof of her mouth Brittany moaned. She couldn't believe that she had done that. Nobody had ever gotten her to moan before. Brittany and Harry felt like they were swimming in a sea of bliss, unfortunately their swim was cut short.

"Harry James Potter oh my god!" Anna had come down the stairs and found the two lovebirds ready to go at each other. Harry practically jumped off Brittany and sat up. He acted calm as if it never happened. Brittany's face had gone a light shade of crimson. Anna stood there with her hands on her hips with and a small smirk on her face. A little thing she had picked up from staring at Malfoy so much.

"Oh! Uh...hey Anna what's going on?" Harry had a lopsided grin on his face. Anna came over and rested her arms on the back of the couch.

"All I want to say is that Harry, you have a bed with curtains that go around it. Cast a silence charm on it and go there next time this way I don't have to see you making out in the common room." The three of them laughed and Harry gave Anna a hug.

"Oh and don't worry I won't tell anyone. I may have a talk with Ms. Malfoy over there though." Anna winked at Brittany and pushed Harry away.

"I think that you two need to go to bed. Classes are tomorrow and its already 11 o'clock. So shake a leg people." Anna left the two to say goodbye and hurried up to the girl's dormitory.

Brittany touched her lips and looked over at Harry. She liked the way he kissed her; she had never been kissed by someone like that. His kiss was soft and gentle, not demanding and painful. A soft pink blush managed to form across Brittany's cheeks as Harry looked at her with a small smile on his lips.

"Um…well go-good night Brittany." Harry stood up and leaned down and kissed Brittany's cheek lightly, leaving her smiling. As Harry walked away he thought he could here Brittany mutter, "Good-night," but he decided it was just his imagination.

Brittany ran up to the girl's dormitory finding Anna sitting on the bed waiting for her. Anna quickly got up and ran over to Brittany.

"Ok I want you to tell me everything and don't leave out a single detail." Anna looked so flustered and intrigued that she hadn't even given Brittany a chance to sit down.


	7. Brittany get's Caught byDUN DUN DUN!

After Brittany had explained to Anna about everything her and Harry had done, Brittany gave a giggle and felt herself melt into Anna's little laugh as she hugged her new best friend. Brittany went skeptical and pushed past her.

" Its time to go to our first class! We are going to be late!" She grabbed her little pouch of books and headed out the door. Anna followed, and entered their first class together, unfortunately it had to be Professor Snape's class.

Snape shot an evil glare at the two that were late. He grabbed Anna's arm before she sneakily tried to pass him.

" Mrs. Dowd how dare you come late in my class, that is a detention for you missy." Snape sneered. He then shot at Brittany, seeing that she wore the Gryffindor badge, he shot his next words revengefully.

" And you Miss.?" He started but did not know her last name, since she was new.

" Miss Malfoy, Mr.Snape." She calmly said, stacking her books close to her chest.

His face lightened with this, but a grimace came to his face. A Malfoy in Gryffindor?

" Sorry Miss. Malfoy, for such rudeness of my part, you are new, please take a seat. I will only be this kind for once, so do not make being late a habit." He declared and walked to the front of the classroom, assorting his potions along his desk.

Brittany sat down with Anna. Anna had a look of fury divulging her eyes, she glanced at him, like she was ready to cut him into small pieces.

" I hate him." She whispered.

Brittany turned to Anna and smiled, that half innocent smile that she only seemed to have in her procession.

" I find him quite nice." Brittany said. Snape heard this, and found a liking to Malfoy's sister, even if she was a Gryffindor.

" So your Draco's sister?" He announced to the class. Most of the classes's heads turned to her. She felt the blood rush to her cheeks, and go a deep rouge.

Malfoy's deep voice echoed over near the Slytherin house.

" Yes Professor Snape, this is my sister Brittany Malfoy."

Snape walked up to Brittany coyly and placed a stern finger on her chin. She looked up to him, feeling a bit of fear shock her. She could see that Anna was holding herself back from slapping him.

" What a beautiful little dear you are, guess it runs in your blood." He said, then turned his back, his cloak waving behind him as he presumed to his lesson. Malfoy stuck his nose proudly in the air. His guy friends smiled, agreeing with Snape's comment. All of the Gryffindors besides Harry and Anna, rolled their eyes and gave evil spited looks towards her.

" Now today we will learn how to make a potion called rejuvination. This potion will cure illnesses, and give you energy if your sick. I have all the lists of the ingreidents on this board. Finish this in one hour and place your sample on my table."

After class Brittany had ran quickly down the hall. Feeling a bit woozy from the encounter with Snape, and the blood rushing to her head from all her embrassement he had just caused her. Anna had already left with Ron to their next class, and Brittany was not sure where she was going. She started down the hall. The protraits smiled and some grimaced, being that she was Draco's sister, and she tried to ask for directions but most of them shoved her off. That is when she met Harry along the corner of the hall. She cluthched her books to her chest and walked over to him a warm smile

to welcome her approach came upon his face.

" Hey Brittany." He said. His face flustering. He did not know why, but every time he saw her, he had the urge to kiss her. He had the urge to be with her all the time. He felt like he had known her his whole life, and here she was, the angel he spotted in the mirror.

Brittany ran to Harry's side and slipped her dainty hand inside his. He could feel it quiver, and her eyes directed to the ground. She swallowed a bit and looked at him with a gleeful smile.

" So want to take me to my next class?" She asked.

" Yes, we have transformation." Harry said, he was really excited he had it with her.

"Ok." Brittany smiled.

They started to walk down to the next class when Harry stopped and looked at Brittany and pursed his lips.

" You know... there is... something... I want to ask you?" He said unexpectadly.

" Really?" Brittany giggled, from his stuttering.

" I... I...wanted to know... if you were still mad at me?" Harry asked, he looked at her seriously now, the bell started to ring in their ears.

" No Harry... but we will be late." She said, that goody-toshi senses kicking around her flattering sesation with Harry.

" I don't care if we are late." Harry smiled.

Brittany gave a grin, a half grin, that was consumed by worry of being late. Harry pulled Brittany closer and entwined his hand around the edges of her hair. He wanted to kiss her, but why couldn't he? What was it about her that pulled him closer to her, that no one had ever pulled him before, but before Harry could gather the courage, a slight tug came from his robes, and a sneering Malfoy pulled Harry away from Brittany.

" Don't put your filthy hands on my sister Potter." He edged his eyebrows closer together, so they furrowed in his anger, his eyes buldging in hatred, that Brittany had never seen on her brother's face. She backed away, turning her attention towards the stairs.

" I knew you liked her Potter, but let me make this clear to you. She is MY sister, and no sister of mine, will be a prostitute to a person who is friend's with the Weasleys and the mudblood."

Harry had no words for Malfoy. Normally he would burst into anger, but he was afraid of upsetting Brittany anymore than he had, for telling her he only kissed her to shut her up.

" Malfoy let it go." He pursed through dry lips. His fists clenched together.

Malfoy circled Harry like a ravage wolf, easing for an oppertunity to snatch his throat in his mouth.

" I WILL NOT LET IT GO!" Malfoy shouted, the rage wavered in the halls. Harry could not take it anymore. Even if he was Brittany's brother, the sense that Malfoy had now been inches from his face, spitting on his cheeks, had agitated him beyond belief. He smacked Malfoy hard in the chin. Malfoy went flying towards the edge of the stairs, landing on this knees. His left hand cradled his bruised skin. Brittany ran to his side, and tried to lend a hand to Malfoy, but Malfoy turned his face reluctantly. Reluctant to see that she was in love with his worse enemy. No, not in love, he couldn't bare the thought of her in love with the one person his whole family was trying to rid of. He pushed her hand away, she felt rejected, and on the verge of tears. He stood up snorting towards Harry.

" Potter you're a cheap fuck. Let me see you with my sister again, and I will sentence you to your grave." Malfoy, said. In such a serious tone, that didnt have his goons to resonate around. No, Malfoy meant this with all his heart, and Harry knew this, when he grabbed his sister's tiny hands and dragged her away from Harry. He watched almost like the time around him had stopped as she gave him a short glance good bye, and for the first time, Harry felt like he lost something he had already had to lose.

Malfoy had placed Brittany in the corner of the hall. Staring her down with his icy gray eyes. His mouth in a dissapointed approval.

" What were you thinking? Do you like him or something?" Malfoy, tried his best, to ease the hunger in his stomach to yell.

" I do." Brittany said and thrusted her head to the side. She could not bare the toxication of his sneer, his eyes, flashing a devilish hate towards her.

" You do, YOU DO, Brittany, do you even remember what are family is?" He protested gripping her cheeks, so her lips pouted.

" Yes, our father is a death eater, and Harry is the enemy." Brittany said.

Malfoy sneered, his moment accomplished by her wavering eyes.

" What are you planning to get close..." Malfoy stuttered on those words. A brillant idea had aroused in his mind. He turned to Brittany and clapped his hands on her cheeks.

" You wicked girl." He smiled. A teasing grin foreplayed around the wrinkles of his nose.

" What?" Brittany stammered she began to back up. The face, Malfoy had, it seemed like something had taken over him. He was not Malfoy, that evil, ambitious look, that was not her brother. She was sure of it.

" If you get close to Harry... You can learn his secrets." He announced his eyes going to a shade of crimson. Brittany thought it was the light up above them, playing a tormenting evil in his pupils.

" No, No, NO, Malfoy, I will not play apar," She could not finish her sentence before her brother's hands cupped over her quivering mouth.

" You listen to me Brittany... You will love Harry... You will get on his good side... but in the end... You will be the reason he dies." He grinned. This was all to perfect. Yes, all to perfect. Brittany was a perfect trap. Harry would never see through her innocence, unless she spoiled it, but he knew his sister did not have the courage to do that.

" I will even arrange a little get together with him. Since you love him soo much." Malfoy said, and with that, he furled his cloak in the air, trotting away to the class he was already late for. Brittany rushed to transformation class.

Professor Mcgonigal didnt say anything. She accepted her tardy, because she was new, and the castle would confuse her. Instead she kept on her lesson. Ignoring the blonde beauty stalking to Harry's desk. Brittany placed her books down, her eyes indirectly at Harry.

" Brittany I think... I think I like you." he said shyly, under the speech of the professor. Brittany turned her head to him. Her blonde waves falling down her shoulders.

" Don't Harry... please." She said, her eyes withering into subconcious tears.

Harry furled his eyes. ( What?) He thought. Did she not like him to. He turned away from her, pretending to start the assignment in his book.


End file.
